


Tetora's Boiling Ass Pee

by ichihara



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, read the entire thing idc if you hate pee, shitpost?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichihara/pseuds/ichihara
Summary: hin,ata n tetsu go on a date but like. Pee





	Tetora's Boiling Ass Pee

**Author's Note:**

> check the comments for an alternate ending!

This was it.

Tetora was finally going on a date with Hinata, and he was extremely excited. Hinata was sort of late, but Tetora didn't care. He was especially excited when Hinata had sat down right next to him, rather than across from him. Tetora was bright red, and he was pretty sure that he was radiating heat from the embarrassment. What made it worse was that Hinata had put an arm around him, making him even more embarrassed. The man of his dreams was attempting to cuddle with him right now, and Tetora didn't really know how to react.

 _Aah, I shouldn't be acting like this right now. Real men don't act like this,_  Tetora thought. When his mind had drifted off from the slight embarrassment, Tetora had felt relaxed, and he had put his arm around Hinata.

Tetora's eyes widened as the thought came up to his head. Right before he had gone on this date with Hinata, he had stress-drank about three bottles of water, and he was really starting to feel it. Hinata had fallen asleep right next to him though, and it would be kind of rude to wake him up. Tetora decided that he had to take this situation like a man, but it was way too late for that. He hadn't even noticed the large stain on his pants and

 

 

ah what the fuck

 

 

anyways tsukasa walks in and goes "Jesus Christ!" when seeing tetora like that because. the end

**Author's Note:**

> bitch you thought
> 
> did you really think i was gonna go in detail about tetora peeing? well, i wasn't. don't EVER judge a book by it's cover.


End file.
